


Lunchtime

by Nyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stiles le gusta mirar.</p>
<p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sin beta, cualquier error es solo mío.
> 
> N/A: Originalmente publicado en [mi tumblr](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) y basado en [este gif](http://37.media.tumblr.com/97c0384265b04f0dde5858a4ac873d21/tumblr_n27cxbJzh11t18lt6o1_500.gif)

A Stiles le gusta mirar.

La forma en que la piel de Parrish se vuelve rosa por todo el camino hasta su pecho cuando se quita rápidamente su uniforme, su esbelto y bastante bonito pene ya hinchado y húmedo. La forma en la que la voz de su padre se vuelve ronca mientras desliza su dedo pulgar en el ano de Parrish, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando Parrish se aprieta en señal de bienvenida.

Es la follada a la hora del almuerzo - rápida, caliente, y abundante - y Stiles no puede evitar poner la  palma de su mano en su propio pene cuando su padre se desabrocha el grueso cinturón y lo empuja hasta la mitad de sus muslos, presionando su pene contra el agujero apretado de Parrish.

Le encanta ver la forma en la que los lindos ojos de Parrish aletean hasta cerrarse la primera vez que su padre empuja en su interior, abriéndolo con su pene. Le encanta ver los muslos de su padre y su culo cuando embiste dentro de su propio oficial. La forma en la que el sudor cae a lo largo de la línea de su cabello. El arco perfecto de la espalda de Parrish cuando el Sheriff golpea su punto dulce. La forma en la que la voz de su padre se vuelve ronca y profunda cuando susurra cosas sucias al oído de Parrish.

A Stiles le gusta ver, pero no es nada comparado con la sensación cuando su padre mira hacia arriba y le llama la atención. La forma en que su padre dice: —Hijo —y Stiles sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Exactamente cómo complacerlo.

Se desliza sobre la cama justamente cuando el ritmo de las embestidas de su padre se incrementa. Observa como aún sigue en el interior de Parrish. La forma en que su pene pulsa mientras se corre en el ávido ano de Parrish. Stiles presiona su boca contra los testículos del sheriff, los lame suavemente mientras Parrish ordeña la polla de su padre. Se escurre un poco cuando sale y Stiles lo lame con un gemido, pasando su lengua por el semen con hambre y el culo de Parrish palpitando alrededor de su lengua.

Levanta la vista cuando no hay nada que probar, solo el almizcle salado de Parrish y mira la manera en que su padre acuna suavemente la cabeza de Parrish; como Parrish chupa el semen de su padre de su polla ahora suave.

Los ojos de su padre son cariñosos cuando mira a Stiles, su mano buscándole cuando dice, —Ven aquí, hijo.

Stiles se apresura hasta la cabecera de la cama sin dudar: presionando besos con la boca abierta sobre el pene de su padre y lamiendo con avidez en la boca de Parrish.

— Mis chicos buenos —dice su padre, acariciándoles el cabello, y Stiles ronronea con satisfacción.

Sólo tienen unos pocos minutos más. Es sólo una follada la hora del almuerzo: rápida, caliente y abundante. Pero Stiles pone la palma de su mano sobre su pene todavía duro y piensa felizmente en la cena.


End file.
